Mysterious Flowers
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: The RBBZ and PPGZ are all normal and all go to the same school!They will have powers here but no transforming!They all have different sides to them! Please tell me how it is!Dont hold back even if its something horrible!I must know what a horrible writer I am!I also accept good reviews! PLEASE READ!I have school and Orchestra...so ya know...I wont be updating all the time. T,K !
1. Chapter 1 Little Pink Girl

**Me:Hi everyone!So I decided to make a story and im trying not to make it so confusing xD**

**Well anyways...hope ya'll enjoy!**

**P.S. The RRBZ's and PPGZ's are all normal right now and they'll get their powers like really soon xD Also Blossom/Momoko will be different in this story..**

* * *

Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V

* * *

I passed the school gates and smiled. Today was the first day of school and I was determined to be the center of attention!I saw a crowd of boys and girls,I was curious to know what was happening.I ran in the crowd and saw a cute,pretty,wearing blue with blonde hair girl in the middle.

"MIYAKO!It's good to see you!"A girl in the crowd screems came after that.

"You look so Kawai!"

"Miyako!You look cute as always!"

"Miyako its good to have you back!"

"Miyako your sooooo cute!"

I sighed and crawled out of the crowd and I saw another crowd but instead of girls and boys it was only boys.

~I bet it's another popular girl...~I crawled in the crowd and saw a girl that had a soccerball,black hair,green eyes and clothes she looked more of the trouble maker type and tomboyish was saying something all at once but more quieter.I was guessing she didnt like things loud most of the time.

"Hey Koaru you gonna play in the soccer games this year right?"

"Koaru's gonna win like always."

"Go Koaru!"

"We'll be cheering for ya."

"Good luck this year."A boy walked in the crowd and looked at her.

"Sup Koaru."He said to her.

"Hey Natsuki."The girl named Koaru responded.

"Wanna practice after school?"The guy named Natsuki asked.

"You know it!"She responded.I crawled out of the crowd and stood up.I sighed.

"What do I do now..."I looked around and saw three boys walking past the school was a red-head with a red cap and red eyes,the other was a blonde boy with blue cloths and eyes,the third one is a boy with black hair and green eyes and clothes.

"So Brickster what're we gonna do now that we transferred schools?"The blue boy asked the red-head.

"It's a pain Boom just to try and get to know everyone."The green boy said looking at the blue boy.

"Butcher all we gotta do is get everyone with our good looks."The red-head said looking at the green boy. I just stared at them.

~What the hell are they talking about...~I boys who were blending in with everyone and frowning were looking at to be precise the Red-Head I mean "Brickster" was looking at me. I just looked back. He smiled and he looked suprisingly charming...The other two boys went to his far left and right and smiled. They all got attention except the r- Brickster was still looking at me.I was just standing there and he walked towards me.

~What the hell does he want?!~I sighed and walked away. I felt a warm hand on my shoulders and turned around.

"What do you want?" I saw Brickster still smiling looking at looked cool up-close actually.

"Do you mind showing me around I just transferred here and I dont know where to go."He said. I sighed.

~Might as well get along with this idiot.~I forced a smile.

"Sure just follow me."I turned around and walked in the school with Brickster right beside me.I showed him where the bulletin board was.

"Here's where most of the news is should be able to find our class here."I looked for my name and after awhile I found it.

"I'm in class A-1...oh look your with me."I said and looked at him.

"Wait how do you know that?"He asked me looking confused.

"Hm?Oh your name is Brickster Yugi isn't it?"I asked him.

"Huh?Oh yeah but how'd you know my name?"He asked me another question.

~Geez he sure is asking alot of questions.~

"I just heard your name from one of the boys you walked through the school gate say your name."I responded.

"Oh Boom and two...yeah we've been together in the school but seperate classes since we were how different we are we're really close." He smiled.

"I see..."I smiled showing him our classroom and the rest of the school the school bell rang.

"Oh its time to go already..."I said.I grabbed Brickster's wrist and ran in the assembly room.

"Okay we made it just in time..."I said.

"Hey why're we here?"Brickster asked.

"Oh...we assemble here on the first and last fay of school everytime."I responded.

"Well this is where we part for now."I let go of his wrist and walked in the crowd,the anouncements started.I stopped smiling and put on my usual face.

~It's been awhile since I've had to fake smile...~I sighed.

"It's good to see everyone again!"The principal said through the microphone.

"We have three new students coming from the same school and we'd like to welcome them here to Pokey Middle School."The three boys walked up the stage.

"Hi I'm Brickster."The red-head said were drooling over the three boys except me.

~Heh.~

"Yo Butcher."The green boy said.

"H-Hi I-I'm Boom."The blue boys said boys went and sat on a chair at the stage.

"Now we have a new student president! For the events and room arrangements is Momoko (i forgot their last names).For physical arrangements is for the Arts and Crafts,Clothes and Decorations is Miyako!"The principal announced. Everyone clapped and I,Koaru and Miyako went up stage I had to force a smile.

"Thank you everybody!"Miyako said smiling.

"This is a pain but I'll do my best..."Koaru sighed.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint everyone!"I smiled and waved at everyone.

"There's alot of events coming up even though it's only the beggining of school."The principal said. He stepped aside and all three of us went up to the mic.

"I plan on doing a festival as a welcome party."I smiled.

"We could all form clubs for the arrangements."Miyako said.

"And we'll all do different activities outside."Koaru whole crowd cheered.

~what a pain...~I thought to myself I turned around and sat on a chair next to Brickster.

"Well you sure handled that well."He said looking at was different from when we met.

"It's a pain but we'll need everyones help to make this sucessfull..."I sighed.

"I could help you."He said smiling at me.

"I'd love the help."I smiled that the principal welcomed everyone and we all went to our out Koaru and Miyako aren't in the same class as me. (I wont really be writing about what happened in class sometimes)

(After Class)

I walked out of the classroom kept throwing notes at me and he sat right next to me.I couldn't concentrate at all.

"Well than time to go to the meeting..."I sighed.I walked in the student council room where we meet.I saw Brickster,Butcher and Boom sitting down on a chair.

"What are you three doing here?!"I asked annoyed.

"Dont worry Momoko they're part of the arrangements..."Miyako said looking at Boom with a smile.

"Principals said we should work together with these three."Koaru gave Butcher a glare and Butcher just smirked.

"How annoying."I just stared at me.

"If you took a picture it'd last longer."I said sitting next to him.

"I must say you look totally hot babe..."He smirked.

~I knew he was to good to be true.~I glared at him.

"Dont call me babe..."I said coldly.

"N-Now lets all get along and start the meeting."Miyako said taking a seat.

"Hm whatever.."Koaru said also taking a seat.

"Okay when should the festival be and what time?"Brickster asked us.

"Umm...well we still need to get all the arrangements done..."Miyako said thinking.

"And all the activites set out."Koaru said.

"And we need the money to get all the supplies."Boom said.

"There should be events happening and how long they are."Butcher said.

~Hm suprisingly they're not fighting and actually cooperating...~I thought to myself.

"So it should be from..."I started to think.

"In two weeks at Sunday!"Me and Brickster said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Hm your suprisngly smart."Brickster smirked.

"Shut it."I glared.

"Okay,Okay lets not start a fight."Miyako and Boom said.

"It should be starting at 6:00 pm..."Butcher said standing up.

"Yeah sure whatever I gotta go to soccer practice."Koaru also stood up and they both left. Now it was only the four of us.

"Geez Koaru always like this..."Miyako sighed.

"I think Butcher also went to soccer practice..."Boom whispered.

"Dont mind those two."Brickster said.

"Anyways we already have the money for the supplies..."I said and they all looked at me.

"We do?"They all said.

"Yeah.I could ask my dad for money and he's supringly rich and Brickster has loads of money too."They all looked at Brickster.

"Hey how'd you know!?"He asked me.

"I've studied everyone here and know if they're parents work here or there..."I looked out the window bored out of my mind.

* * *

Koaru's/B.C's P.O.V

* * *

I left the boring as hell meeting and went out in the soccer field.

"Hey guys!"I yelled out.

"Hey Koaru we've been waiting for you."Natsuki walked up to me and smiled.

"Well you cant play when the star isn't here."I laughed.

"Hm so your the star of the show...how disappointing..."I turned around and saw Butcher smirking.

"What'd you say?"Natsuki gave Butcher a glare.

"What I'm saying is I'm better than her."He laughed.

"You wanna come at me pretty boy?!"I gave Butcher a glare.

"Try me!"He gave me a glare.

"A soccer match between me and you!"I yelled at him.

"You've got a deal!"He yelled back. We got on the field and the match started. He took the ball and smirked at me,I glared at him.

"Oh you're pissing me off pretty boy."I said still glaring. Then someone dressed in black took the ball from him and made a goal. Me and Butcher just stood there confused of what happened. I turned around and saw a boy with a black cape and hoodie on covering his face.

"What the hell?!"Butcher yelled out.

"Who the hell are you?"I asked glaring at the mysterious boy. He just kicked the ball to me and I recieved it.

"So a soccer game is what you want..."I said ran towards me and tried stealing the ball but I was barely able to keep the ball. I kicked the ball to Butcher and he recieved it. The boy stole the ball from him and made his second goal. Butcher looked REALLY pissed now. We kept playing with the boy. I recieved the ball he stole it and made a goal,butcher recieved the ball and the boy stole it and made another goal...this kept going on and on.

~I'm getting soooo pissed off right now!~I glared at the boy who was still hiding his face.

"He's already made more than 10 goals..."Butcher said through gritted teeth.

"Who the hell is this guy?!"I yelled. Momoko came running in the field.

"Hey who are you?Only students and staff are allowed in this area at this time!"She yelled out. Boom,Brickster and Miyako also came running in the field. The boy threw a dagger at Momoko and everyone gasped. She caught the dagger with her hand and she started to bleed. The boy disappeard by then.

"Momoko are you okay?!"Miyako said looking really concerned.

~How the hell can she catch that dagger he threw it so fast too...~I was getting a bit suspicous of looked at Momoko not looking concerned at all.

~And him...~I was thinking alot which was very unusual of me.

* * *

Back to Momoko's/Blossom's P.O.V

* * *

My hand was bleeding from the dagger that mysterious boy threw at was concerned at me except for Miyako,Butcher and Brickster.

"I'm fine!"I squeezed the dagger harder from anger and I was bleeding even more.

"M-Momoko dont squeeze it harder."Miayko said looking at me concerned even more.

"Yeah you'll bleed even more!"Boom yelled.

"Hmph you haven't changed..."I said looking at both of looked confused.

"Yo Momoko you should go to the nurse's office."Butcher said yawning.

"Yeah you might die from blood loss."Brickster said.

"We dont want a member of the student council to die now do we?"Koaru said.

"You three haven't changed either..."I smiled...it was a true smile...I didnt have to force it at all.

"What're you talking about?"Koaru asked was just stood there staring at me.

"Nothing...nothing at all."I stopped smiling and held the dagger with my other hand and walked in the building walking towards the nurse's room. When I came in the nurse looked suprise.

"Momoko you're usually bringing the injured on in...what happened."The nurse asked me while I closed the door.

"A suspicous person threw a dagger at me and I caught it..."I replied sighed.

"Geez Momoko you should've dodged it!"She wrapped cloths around my hand.

"But if I dodged it it might've hit someone else and if it hit someone else than that person might've gotten injured very bady in fact worse than my injure or that person might've died."I said and by than she finished wrapping the cloths around my hand.

"Dont think so much Momoko...sometimes you think too much..."She sighed again.

"Well for now you should take a rest."I nodded and I layed down on one of the beds.I was slowly drifiting to sleep.

(Momoko's/Blossom's Dream)

I stood in my room and saw a little girl coloring in a coloring book.

~Where am I?~i thought to myself as I watched her color. Than a fimiliar looking boy older than the little girl carry her on his back.

"Big brother where are we going?"The little girl asked.

"B-Big brother?"I said my eyes widening.

"Dont worry Momo just close your eyes and you'll be fine."He said little girl looked confused.

"Bu-"Before the little could finish her sentence he ran out of the room. I followed them.

"NO!DONT LEAVE THEM!"I yelled out holding my tears back. I ran downstairs and the maids and butlers were in choas.

"Mistress and Master we cant find them!"One of the butlers yelled out looking all over the place.

"B-Big brother where's mama and papa?"The little girl asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Dont worry Momo they'll be fine."He that the fire and smoke entered the room.

"Milady and Lord we must leave immediatly!"One of the butlers a little boy with a red cap ran towards them.

"We must leave now!"The little boy said.

"Bricky whats happening?"The little girl asked tears running down her face but she didnt bother wiping them away.

"Momo-chan dont worry about it...you'll be fine."He smiled at the little girl.I looked up and saw a part of the cieling was about to fall on them.

"NO!MOVE!"Tears were running down my face.

"Take her!Go!"The little girl's big brother gave Bricky the little girl and pushed them out of the then the little girl realized the ceiling.

"BIG BROTHER!"Me and the little girl yelled out at the same time. Than the butler picked up Bricky and Momo and ran out of the burning house and I ran towards my big brother.

"DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!DONT GO!"I yelled. He was smiling with tears running down his face and just before the burning ceiling hit him the whole room turned black. I fell down to the floor.I was at a park. The little girl was sitting on a swing and the little boy named "Bricky" was smiling at the butler came running to Bricky and whispered something in his ear and Bricky's face went pale.

"You must leave now immediatly with milady."The butler said. Bricky had on a seriouse face.

"No you must leave with Momo-chan."He said. The girl stopped swinging and her face darkened.

"No..."She whispered. The butler and Bricky looked at her.

"No!Dont go too!"She hugged Bricky.

"Dont leave me alone too!I dont want to be alone."Bricky tired pushing her away but she kept clinging on to him. Then a man with white cape and hoodie covering his face came out from the forest.

"Milady we must go now!"The butler grabbed the little girl and carried her. Bricky smiled at her one last time before turning away.

"Take of Momo-chan!That's a promise Hibiki!"He yelled while dodging a dagger thrown by the mysterious face darkened and I sat up tears running down my face.

"No..."I whispered.

"Dont leave me...dont leave me alone too..."I whispered.

"DONT LEAVE ME IN THE DARKNESS!DONT LEAVE ME!"I yelled out. Every thing went dark.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

* * *

Momoko was still asleep tears running down her cheeks. She felt guilty...she felt so lonely...she whispered "Dont leave me alone Bricky." and Brickster looked at her suprised.

"Momo...is that really you...Momo-chan..."His face darkened as his tears ran down his cheeks. He was sitting on a chair by Momoko's side.

Someone right outside the window was smirking.

"So...she seems to have recovered her memory...it's time now..."Someone whispered.

"My dear momoko...It's almost time...along with the rest..." Than the person disappeard.

* * *

**Me:Cliff hanger!I wonder who that was!And I wonder how he knows Momoko-chan O.o**

**Review who you think that person is and tell me how it is so far!Thank you very much my awesome readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 The little Red Ruff

**Me:Hi readers!Okay this isn't gonna start off with what you think it'll start off with...it'll off with Brickster's story!Than we'll move it along to where Momoko is in the nurse's office and all the stuff! Dont hat meh for this!I gotta explain how everything is or how everyone's past is!(It might start off confusing!)**

* * *

Brickster's P.O.V

* * *

I smell something burning...I hear screaming...I hear footsteps...I wake up and see smoke coming in my room.

~...is the house on fire?!I have to find her quickly!~I thought to myself.I quickly got dressed in a flash and ran out my room.I feel hot and see red,orange fire everywhere.

"We can not find Mistress and Master!"A maid said while passing by me.

~..Momo and Shugo!~I ran in the living room and saw Momo on Shugo's back.I ran to them.

"We must leave now!"I said looking at Shugo.

"Bricky what's happening?"Momo asked me.

""Momo-chan dont worry about it...you'll be fine."I said to Momo smiling.

"Take her!Go!"Shugo said and gave me Momo.

"BIG BROTHER!"Momo yelled out while me and the butler ran away from the burning house with Momo on my back.I turned back one last time to see Shugo and I saw him smiling,waving at us with a smile.A part of the burning ceiling was about to hit him but I turned away...I couldn't bare see what happened next, tears were running down my cheeks while my face darkened and we ran away from the burning mansion.

I wake up breathing heavily and sweat all over my body.

~Just a dream...~I thought to face darkened while I thought back on my dream.I shook my head and sighed.

"...New school today...what a pain..."I sighed once more and got ready for taking a shower and putting cloths on I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After washing my face I stared at myself on the mirror. I kept thinking back on the dream I had. My hands were trembling.

"Why did he stay...why didn't I ask him why he didn't come with us...why did I take Momo and leave...why did that happen...why...why WHY?!"I whispered at myself than naturally got louder.I was blaming myself for so many things. I punched the mirror and it shattered into peices. My hands were bleeding and a piece of glass cut my cheek.I heard footsteps coming towards me and I saw Boom and Butcher standing there looking worried.

"Hey Brick what happened here?!"Boom asked concerned.

"Yeah bro whats going on?And whats with all the shattered glass."Butcher asked me looking at the shattered mirror.

"Woah! You're bleeding Brick!"Boom grabbed my hand looking at it.

"Its nothing...Wait how'd you get in my apartment?"I asked them staring.

"Well we came in and sat on your couch and than we heard some noises and came up here to check out what happened."Boom replied.

"What did I say about knocking?"I said sighing.

"Well its not like we have 're your bestfriends we HAVE to knock?I mean come on."Butcher said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."I rolled my eyes.

"Guys come on!Look at our situation!"Boom said sighing.

"Yeah the sooner we get to school the more ladies we get!"Butcher yelled. Boom sighed again.

"Yeah come on lets go!"I yelled. Boom sighed AGAIN.

"Yo Boom stop sighing your getting me depressed too!"I said playfully punching him with my bleeding shot through my body.

"A SHIT THAT HURT!"I yelled out holding my bleeding wrapped my hand with those bandage cloth things he got from the cabnet.

"Wrap it on his other hand to make it look natural."Butcher said looking at my hands.

"But that'll waste the cloths."Boom sighed and grabbed the bandage cloths and wrapped it on my clean hand.

"There that's better."Butcher said smiling.

"Guys come on let go already I'll get someone to clean the mess up."I three of us walked out of the bathroom but I dried my face with my cloths and called my butler over.

"Hey Taru can you clean the mess I made in the bathroom?"I asked the butler with blue hair.

"As you wish Mi'Lord."He replied looked at me concerned.

"Did you have that dream again Mi'Lord?"He asked me.

"Yeah...but I'm fine."I said smiling.

"I apologize again for losing Mistress Momo when I was supposed to be protecting her..."Taru said looking sad.

"Taru its fine...she's in a better place now so dont worry about it."I said my face and Butcher looked at me concerned.

"I-I...you should get going now Mi'Lord..."He said giving me a weak smile than running off to the bathroom.I sighed.

"Geez everyones sighing often today."Butcher three of us nodded and we walked out of the mansion.

"Bricky-kun the car is ready for you."A maid said hugging me.

"Thanks Nami but I'll be walking to school from now on."I replied with a smile. Nami is a maid. She's the only maid I'm close to actually. We're just friends ofcourse we have been since I met Momo. Nami and Taru were Momo's friends. Well they were actually her maids and butlers but she never really thought of her maids and butlers as well maids and butlers,she saw them more as friends. Taru has blue hair and blue eyes. Nami has long Red hair with orange eyes. She had her hair up in pig tails.

"Okay see you after school Bricky-kun I'll come pick you up."She yelled out to me while I walked pass the gate entrance to the mansion.

"Brick you lucky assed already have a girlfriend"Butcher said playfully punching me.

"Yeah..it must be nice having a girlfriend." Boom said his eyes shining.

"We are not dating!We're just close friends we were friends with Momo-chan!"I said hitting both of them. They were rubbing their arms.

"But Momo's dead!"Butcher said looking at me.

"Hey dont say that!"Boom said glaring at Butcher.

"Well its true!"Butcher said glaring back at him.

"Well you didnt have to say it like that!"Boom said coldly.

"Both of you!Its is dead and thats a fact we cant change so stop talking about her!"I yelled out. Butcher and Boom shut they're mouths. As I turned a corner I saw a girl that looked like an older version of little Momo,she was glaring at me.

"M-Momo?I-Is that you..."I said looking at and Boom didnt say a word they were too suprised to say anything.

"First of all.I heard you talking about me and I am NOT dead!Second of all my name is Momoko not of all you two stop staring at me and you stop looking at me like you knew me since we were little."She left and went through the school gates. We just stood there like maniacs.

"T-That was Momo!"Boom said.

"Yeah!That was definatly her!"Butcher said looking angry.

"No..she looked like Momo but she said her name was cant be her anyways...Momo never glared at anybody and her voice was much more heart warming and could catch your heart with her smile." I said. Boom just had his usual,bored expression on.

"Well she's in the same school as us.."I sighed. We walked through the school gates and I saw the Momoko girl standing there looking at us.

"Its her...lets act like we dont know her..."Butcher whispered to all nodded.

"So Brickster what're we gonna do now that we transferred schools?"Boom asked me naturally.

"It's a pain Boom just to try and get to know everyone."Butcher said looking at Boom

"Butcher all we gotta do is get everyone with our good looks."I said was staring at us.

I stared at Momoko and forced a smile.I started walking towards her and she sighed walking away.I stopped the forced smile and went with my usual smile. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"What do you want?"She said looking at me with a soft expression

"Do you mind showing me around I just transferred here and I dont know where to go."I said. She gave a small smiled that looked like a forced smile.

"Sure just follow me."She said. I followed her in the school and she showed me where the bulletin board was.

"Here's where most of the news is should be able to find our class here."We searched for our classes.

"I'm in class A-1...oh look your with me."She said and I looked at her

"Wait how do you know that?"I asked her confused

"Hm?Oh your name is Brickster Yugi isn't it?"She said.

"Huh?Oh yeah but how'd you know my name?"I asked her.

"I just heard your name from one of the boys you walked through the school gate say your name."She responded

"Oh Boom and Butcher, those two...yeah we've been together in the school but seperate classes since we were little. Despite how different we are we're really close." I said smiling

"I see..."She smiled...it looked like a real smile actually...after that she showed me around the whole school than the school bell rang.

"Oh its time to go already..."She said. She grabbed my wrist and she ran in the assembly room. It was full of students

"Okay we made it just in time..."She said

"Hey why're we here?"I asked.

"Oh...we assemble here on the first and last fay of school everytime."She responded

"Well this is where we part for now."She let go of my wrist and walked away in the crowd.I stopped smiling.

"...she even acts like Momo when she doesnt force such a cute smile..."I said.

* * *

**Yeah sowwy peeps...I rushed this but I guess this is better than nothing right?I'll TRY and make the next chappie longer!I promise I will try :3**

**See ya next chappie! ~nya!~**

* * *

Okay O.O I'm adding the rest of tha chappie in!Be happy peoplez xD

* * *

I walked in the oppisite direction of her and Boom and Butcher ran up to me. Butcher looked like he was pissed off and Boom looked like he was happy.

"What happened?"I asked both of them.

"I just saw talked the whole of Momo's her name is Miyako.I've missed her so much!"Boom said exicitedly.

Okay let me explain this for a (ko),Ko(aru) and Momo(ko) were like sisters when they were of them met when a party was set up for Christmas. All six of them met.I should proabably show you the flashbacks to make it more intresting. xD

* * *

On Christmas. Momo(ko)'s P.O.V

* * *

I put a jacket,ear muffs,gloves,boots,beanie and a scarf on.I sneak out of the house and I run into Miya while walking away from the mansion.

"Momo where are you going at this hour?"She looked at me there was a full moon and stars were out.

"Somewhere..."I replied.

"Where is this place you going to?You know your not supposed to sneak out and be out at this hour."She said looking at me.

"Well your not my mom and I can do whatever I want...It's really important...so please dont tell?"I said looking at her.

"Okay...but be back before the party is over...in 6 hours atleast...I have to go somewhere to anyways."She said with a giggle and ran off. I sighed with relief. Miya was the most and is a goody-two-shoes and girly girl,calm she was also artistic and cute in our group,I was the smart,kind,happiest in our group,and Ko-chan was well...she was the tomboy,not very smart but not an idiot,kind of mean and most energitic out of the three of -chan would smile once and in awhile but not very much,I would smile all the time whether the situation was good,bad or sad...in front of people,Miya would smile but she's spoiled really and when she's sad I would always cheer her up with a smile on my face.I ran across the street and slipped after crossing it.

"It sure is slippery out here."I said standing up and wiping the snow off me. I heard a chuckle somewhere and looked around.I just shrugged and walked through a path.I saw a black cat and it stared at me.

"Meow."I cat ran away.I giggled and continued walking.I came across a building.

"Finally I'm here."I ran in the shop and the bells rang.I looked were happily eating and were playing in the play area and staffs were doing their job.I saw a boy with white hair come up to me.

"Hey Momo-chan there you are!What took you so long?"The boy asked me.

" Haru I got caught by Miya and I had a party in my house today."I replied.

"Well lets go get "it" and than we can go shopping."Haru said excitedly pulling me in the staff's break looked at me and waved.

"Hi Momo."A girl with blonde hair said smiling.

"Come over here he already fixed it so its all ready to go."Another girl with orange hair said.

"Aw come on Aki-chan she can stay for a bit cant she?"The blonde girl name is Bell by the way.

"Sorry everybody but we cant stay to chat today."Haru said pulling me in where Aki opened the door for closed the door.

"Momo,Haru your here!"A guy with black hair and blue eyes said with a smile.

"Hi Rin!Do you have my violin and Haru's trumpet?"I asked nodded and pulled out two and Haru ran to them.I opened a case that had a big red heart on it and Haru opened his case that had a white arrow on it.I smiled with delight.

"Try it out they're already tuned."Rin said.I got out my bow and started to play while Haru played his trumpet.I played jingle bells and he played were in perfect we played a bit we put our instruments away and walked out the opened door.

"THANKS RIN!"I yelled while running out the exit door to the building.

"Lets go to get them stuff."Haru said grabbing my hand with his free hand and we ran to a convince store out of breath.

"Okay get whatever you need or want to give them!"I and Haru ran around the store with a bag and put stuff we wanted in the bag.I grabbed candy,stickers,books,journals,pencils,crayons,ribb ons,big fluffy bear and a necklace for a special and Haru ran back to the got hats,coats (im just putting random stuff in here xD),gloves,a soccer ball,and a medium fluffy bear.

"Ahh so your here Haru and Momo."Yami said with a smile.

"You already know where to put the bill in right?"Haru asked her.

"Yes I do dont worry about it Haru."She said ruffling his fixed his hair.

"You should get going now."Yami grabbed our cases and ran out with our cases in one hand and bags in the kept running until we came to our destination.

"You're here!"A group of kids said.

"Sorry we're late."Haru said after taking deep went in front of the kids and pulled our instrument Haru gave everyone a all thanked us and smiled.I saw a new kid that was the same age as me and Haru leaning on a tree looking at me.

~Who's that red head.~I wondered right before me and Haru started playing our played Jingle Bells for the group of all listened and smiled. Me and Haru looked at each other playing our instruments a kid yelled out.

"Onee-chan(big sister) can you sing one of your songs for us?!"He looked at me and nodded.

"B-But its my first time Haru...I'm nervous!"I whispered to him.

"Its fine 're only little kids so its not like you have to be perfect...well no one has to be perfect."He said smiling at me.I nodded.

"Do you remember the very first day we met?"Haru started off the song.

"When the very first snow started to fall."I continued.

Haru:"Do you remember where we first met?"

"In the forest where a big giant tree grew."

Haru:Do you remember the blue sky back then?

"It shone with stars and the full moon shone so bright."

H:Then the moon disappeared.

"Behind the white clouds."

H:Then the snow started to fall.

"It filled the whole world."

H:Everything was covered in white."

"Then the moon reappeared"

H:Do you remember?

"Yes I do."

H:Do you remember?

"Where we first met?"

H:In the forest where a big giant tree grew.

"Do you know?"

H:How happy I was when we,first met?

"Your hair is white like snow."

H:Your hair was like the warm fire,in the cold blizzard.

"Your smile made me happy."

H:Your smile made me glad-

Both:That I met you!

(I'm not a song writer/composer so I know how bad that song sucked and I cant really continue it so yeah O.O )

After the song ended I looked at where the red-head was but he wasn't there.

"Sorry Haru I have to go."I said than walked away.I was heading home because my mission was acomplished!

~I wanna go there...~I thought to myself then nodded.I turned a corned and ran in the forest.I ran where the big giant tree grew. I sat on a stump where a tree was cut down.I played my violin and I played Crystallize from Lindsey was a difficult piece but I just love how she plays the violin so I've practiced!After finishing the music and dancing around while playing I looked at the white snow around me.I saw the red-head coming towards me.I smiled and waved.

"Hello."I said after he sat down next to me.

"Hi..."He replied.

"My names Momo whats yours?"I asked him.

"Brick..."He whispered.

"Nice to meet you Bricky."I said.

"...you should probably go home..its getting really late."He said.

"Can you walk me home?"I asked him with a looked suprised but he nodded.

"Do you like Red?I do too but I like pink best."I said while we walked away from the big giant was getting more talkitive after we started getting to know each other.

* * *

Miya(ko)'s P.O.V (This will be WAY shorter xD )

* * *

As I ran away from Momo I was excited.I ran in the convince store and bought cat food,a ball of yarn,blue cat ears for myself and a diary that had a blue back ground and black cats.I ran out of the store.I quickly ran behind a couple of bushes and saw a blue case with a white cute bunny on it.I picked it up and ran deeper in the forest.I ended up at an area where a big pond was frozen and a white cat was walking around.I smiled.

~There she is!~I ran towards the cat and she sat down,I opened the cat food and and gave the cat the food.

"Such a cute little kitty you are!"I said petting her.I gave her the ball of yarn and I opened up the bag I had with me and put on my skating shoes on.I also opened the blue case and got out my flute I even put on the blue cat ears!I quickly got on the frozen pond and steadied myself careful not dropping my flute.I put my flute to my mouth and started to play.I started to skate to the Rhythm of my flute.I started to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".I eventually started to get used to playing my flute and skating at the same time so I started to skate faster.I did a two foot spin and I got dizzy,I started to fall but someone caught had blue eyes and cloths, and blond hair.I blushed.

"S-Sorry..."I said standing up.

"Its fine.:He said smiling.

"H-How'd you get here?"I asked him.

"I heard a flute so I came here to see who was playing and I saw you."He replied.

"O-Oh...I see..."I said blushing even more.

"You're really good by the way."He said.

"R-Really?!Thank you!"I said with a skated for a bit and we talked and he actually plays the trumpet!We played our flute and trumpet together and we became really good friends.

* * *

Yesh I have gotten lazy sorry readers . I have no exuse...Ko(aru)'s P.O.V

* * *

I snuck out of the party and I had my Viola with me.I ate the last piece of sandwich I had and got my instrument and started to play.I had on black and green jeans with a black shirt with a green big line in the middle and a green cap on. I started to dance around to the Rhythm of my Viola. I was playing Shadows by Lindsey and Momo were practicing together and eventually learned the peices we wanted to do it was a bit hard but we practiced 20-50 mins everyday for 5 months. Miya said that 4 year olds were usually playing outside but me and Momo stayed inside to I was playing and dancing a boy came up to me with a Saxaphone and started to dance and play with me at the same time.I was suprised because no one could keep up with my crazy were getting lost in the melody of our stopped playing and sat on a bench.

"Names yours?"He asked me.

"Ko..."I replied.

"Wanna battle?'He asked looking at me.

"Hm? Sure.I dont know how thats gonna work though."I told him.

"Why not?"He looked at me questionly.

"Well I'm a Viola person and your a Saxaphone person..."I said.

"ooooohhhh!"He said snapping his fingers.

"Baka (idiot)."I hit him lightly on the randomly started to play the Saxaphone and I swear I saw him smirking.I got a bit mad for some reason.I grabbed my Viola and played with started to make our own music together while dancing.

* * *

Yesh I know Its not much but I have a fever and meh mom is complaning about having school and staying up late while having a fever nag,nag, I'll make the next chappie...in idk because I'm getting my Violin soon (I'm in Orchestra) so I have to practice and all that stfu! okai?


	3. SOPA is back!

It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad and FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
